Quizzit:quote/13
(601) (30/12/2005 - 19:11:33) <+colore_del_grano> credevo di essere cascata <+colore_del_grano> io volevo solo sapere se ero cascata o no <@itised83> se eri cascata scrosciavi *(602) (30/12/2005 - 19:29:27) 19:23:44 lest crismas ai geviu mai art bat ze veri necst dei iu ghev it auei 19:23:58 * NoNameGod was kicked by GameDale (- Kick del giorno n? 1 - Kick totali: 6101 -) *(603) (03/01/2006 - 21:22:12) 21:18:25 Eco_Strat allora sei ancora vivo? c'eran leggende metropolitana che eri emigrato a casablanca e ora usavi nick Natasha *(604) (04/01/2006 - 21:37:27) 21:28:14 !voto 3 21:29:12 ' 3: 'ScarAlfa 1 voto 21:29:14 La preferenza e' andata per:' 'ScarAlfa 21:29:18 hurra 21:29:38 a sto gioco vinco sempre 21:30:29 si giocaaaaaaaaaaa 21:32:02 no mi ricordo cm si gioca *(605) (06/01/2006 - 11:33:24) 11:28:01 Meno nonamegod per tutti *(606) (07/01/2006 - 22:03:41) Categoria: PaSSaPaRoLa Autore: FaTeReLLa Domanda: P ha fatto la resistenza 21:58:25 pertini Risposta errata *(607) (08/01/2006 - 19:36:34) 19:32:49 <{DrWhY}> Domanda: So finite le domande per il DrWhy... come se fa? A) Aspettiamo che ce le porti il fantasma formaggino B) BOH! qualcuno le fara'... C) Chissenefrega! Son mica ca**i miei? C) Chissenefrega! Son mica ca**i miei? D) Le fa tutte qualche poraccio che poi neanche puo' giocare perche' son tutte le sue La Risposta Esatta Era La E) Magari, se ne facciamo TUTTI qualcuna, qualcosa verra' pur fuori... La *(608) (13/01/2006 - 22:53:05) 22:46:33 Categoria:' Rompicapo '''Autore:' Chiaradiluce Domanda:' In un numero a 7 cifre formato dalle cifre 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 e 7 presenti ciascuna una '''volta, la somma delle due cifre consecutive e' sempre uguale o alla somma delle due prime cifre, oppure alla somma 'delle due ultime. Trovate i due numeri che iniziano con 1 ''' *(609) (20/01/2006 - 17:11:18) <@GameDale> (sns82) in una notte di stelle totti vi vede e vi sputa... 17:04:29 nuvoladoro (Isolano@Azzurra-ACBB8CC.pool8261.interbusiness.it) is now known as tottinagol - 3. nuvoladoro - ./nick tottinagol sput sput - 1 voti da Chiara *(610) (26/01/2006 - 23:01:35) <+UnoBOT> ANSA :: italia (636702) ROMA, 26 GEN- 'Se gli italiani potessero incontrarmi tutti personalmente voterebbero tutti per me...'. Lo ha detto Berlusconi a Radio Montecarlo. *(611) (09/02/2006 - 20:28:48) Domanda: Leggendaria eroina romana, custode della omonima Rocca Capitolina dalla quale,secondo la tradizione, si facevano precipitare alcuni condannati a morte ' che domanda deficiente, chi sbaglia questa e' 1 emerito idiota 4? Posto:' Chrono256 Con 1943 Punti (Punteggio Manche: -237 Punti) *(612) (10/02/2006 - 16:42:39) 16:41:07 c'e' gia' un trans qui' 16:41:19 e non e' DaleCooper anke se voi tutti lo pensate *(613) (27/02/2006 - 23:15:42) <@BauBauMicioMicio> gra'....... e che il lag sia sempre con voi e con il vostro spirito *(614) (03/03/2006 - 22:16:03) 22:13:38 Lucius92 non fare il prepotente o in ginocchio sui ceci ti costringo ad ascoltare La divina commedia versione integrale letta da Man Lo *(615) (05/03/2006 - 16:37:44) 16:36:39 * Davey has joined #quizzit 16:36:41 !gioco 16:36:49 Nessuno? 16:36:52 ... 16:36:54 Bah, ciao! 16:36:55 * Davey has left #quizzit *(616) (09/03/2006 - 18:52:17) <@DaleCooper> 18:46:37 Potrei diventare OP? 18:46:44 Ti supplicooo! 18:46:54 Sono connesso quasi sempre... 18:46:57 Me lo merito... <- ma va va va *(617) (10/03/2006 - 19:33:58) 19:32:25 (questa era raffinata...direi quasi non da me) 19:32:44 infatti non la considero nemmeno :D chi te l'ha suggerita? *(618) (10/03/2006 - 19:37:18) 19:36:47 gli interisti per essere allegrotti hanno una sola chance: quella di bere molto *(619) (10/03/2006 - 20:35:21) 20:34:34 ma ke culo e culo 20:34:51 ma e' vero che quando vai a comprare le mutande paghi con la findomestic? *(620) (31/03/2006 - 19:37:06) 19:36:31 ma oggi la barba me la son fatta 19:36:40 e purtroppo la barba non è il nome di una mia amica! *(621) (03/04/2006 - 14:11:38) sto che sta ha chatt e no staAway *(622) (04/04/2006 - 19:16:06) 19:14:39 perche' mi sono rotto il cazzo si può dire? *(623) (07/04/2006 - 19:05:00) 7:03pm <+Sbarzo> mancano 10 secondi a che?? 7:03pm <@wonderwall> alla fine del mondo 7:03pm <@wonderwall> scappa. 7:04pm Sbarzo «~jimmy@Azzurra=C10FDA2.237-39.fastweb.fw» has Quit iRC (Read error: Connection reset by peer) *(624) (08/04/2006 - 01:18:33) ''' Definizione: agg. e s. m. (zool.) si dice di organismo che vive fissato su altri animali, senza tuttavia esserne parassita. parassita parassita *(625) (08/04/2006 - 17:11:00) Domanda: nota istituzione fiorentina dedita ai problemi dell'agricoltura 5:10pm <+ZioYkaro> accademia della crusca *(626) (10/04/2006 - 14:01:34) pero' mi pare un pò grossolano Be', io non so quanto tu abbia grosso l'ano E non ci tengo *(627) (10/04/2006 - 19:03:22) 19:08 <+Levereth> ki e' il genio che e' riuscito a sbaagliara a scriere niente *(628) (12/04/2006 - 20:58:25) 20:55:20 stavolta stravinco..le ho messe tutte!! 20:55:26 ops-_- 20:55:38 di nome fai romano kjra? *(629) (12/04/2006 - 23:45:43) 23:44:13 Stanco di LyBrA che scassa la minchia e spezza i quadrati? La soluzione è semplice: /ignore LyBrA ... oppure scarica la comodizzzzzzzzima dialog: http://www.quizzit.org/quizzit.rar (non sono stati fatti esperimenti su LyBrA durante la realizzazione della dialog) Aut. Min. Rich. *(630) (14/04/2006 - 13:51:50) <+UnoBOT> ANSA :: ROMA, 14 APR - '"Leggo di un'ipotesi giornalistica demenziale circa lo scioglimento di Forza Italia". Afferma Berlusconi. "Forza Italia - aggiunge - e' e restera' nel tempo il primo ed assoluto baluardo della democrazia e della liberta' in Italia. Ogni diversa ipotesi e' inaccettabile, assolutamente scorretta e totalmente irrealistica". <@DaleCooper> UnoBOT, raccontane un'altra. *(631) (15/04/2006 - 15:39:32) non mi vota nessuno lo so gia'.. 5.' Rossella_O_Hara '- Chi si e' fottuto il quarto??? '-' 4 voti da''' nuvoladoro Chiaradiluce colore_al_SantElia ZioYkaro ' *(632) (17/04/2006 - 01:48:09) <+Ralf00|Stravolto> La 1° regola e' le donne sono tutte troie <+StoneCutter> povera suor fausta allora. <@DaleCooper> Ma soprattutto, si spiega perche' suor germana usi il mattarello in tutte le ricette. anche per fare un ragu' *(633) (23/04/2006 - 17:00:19) 16:59:36 lybra e' f? 16:59:50 si Brunilde^ ma ancora non lo sa :P *(634) (26/04/2006 - 14:19:23) 14:13:56 avete già perso :S:S 14:16:18 perderai 14:19:07 ¤¤¤ Il vincitore e'' colore_del_grano ' e guadagna 3 punti ¤¤¤ *(635) (26/04/2006 - 14:25:25) 14:24:51 come si tirano i dadi? 14:25:08 DADI TIRATEVICISITICI *(636) (26/04/2006 - 14:50:50) 14:47:30 !quizalfa quanti? 14:47:30 ¤¤¤ '''Q'uizAlfa e' attivo ¤¤¤ 14:47:30 14:47:30 Si giocheranno''' quanti? manche *(637) (28/04/2006 - 18:41:59) 18:41:11 non mi piacciono i piccioni 18:41:22 preferisco la fava *(638) (29/04/2006 - 23:01:20) 22:59:43 witts e' quello cn le frasi dei drogati? :D *(639) (30/04/2006 - 16:03:40) 16:01:56 !defi vadevecum *(640) (02/05/2006 - 15:54:47) ciao senti scusa il disturbo potresti rimandarmi i file di ieri? ho risorto il problema *(641) (02/05/2006 - 20:08:57) 20:07:27 ho anche culo 20:07:56 sei l'orgoglio del tuo deretanologo *(642) (06/05/2006 - 11:49:11) <@itised83> come disse il permesso di soggiorno di bin laden <@itised83> sono negato *(643) (06/05/2006 - 12:55:26) 12:47:24 se ho problemi con lo scritp non e' colpa mia 12:47:50 doupa.. susu smanetta un po' e risolvi... 12:48:02 Smanetta sul pc, non su di te *(644) (07/05/2006 - 02:59:41) i 50 di oggi sono i 40 enni di ieri... e noi quando avremo 50 anni saremmo i nuovi 40 enni di oggi, cioe' i 35enni di ieri... *(645) (09/05/2006 - 22:07:18) 22:06:33 ma perche' ho le mani fatte con la merda? erano finite le staminali??? <--- no, era finita la carta igienica mi sa! ahahahahahhahah *(646) (10/05/2006 - 21:19:03) 21:06:03] adesso sono cazzi vostri 21:06:05 gioco serio 21:17:47 9° Posto: Chrono256 '''Con -615 Punti *(647) (11/05/2006 - 21:17:39) 21:14:38 beh dai Eco_Strat insieme facciamo UN giocatore bravo :P 21:14:53 insieme facciamo solo un associazione a delinquere 21:15:20 insieme fate quasi un cervello intero XD *(648) (11/05/2006 - 22:57:05) 22:55:35 eh a parla' de ......ini me so' incantato 22:55:52 Bamb? 22:55:59 no pomp *(649) (13/05/2006 - 00:31:10) @colore_del_granospigami almeno :( *(650) (13/05/2006 - 23:21:18) [23:17:41 un horror movie 23:18:47 preferivo una cosa romantica :/ 23:19:22 ok, avrai anche una storia con LyBrA 23:19:57 posso essere lesbica nel film?